


Bitter Single

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Seungkwan cringed and closed his eyes as Joshua’s eyes softened and he moved in, slowly gracing the whining boyfriend with a kiss. Ugh. Could someone put him out of his misery? Like at this very moment? Please anyone.Seungkwan wasn’t normally opposed to love and cute things, but damn. He had been playing third wheel a lot lately with these two. He knew they loved him but fuck, lower the pda. Fuck it all if he sounded like a bitter single. Wait, he damn well was a bitter single and having couples in his face was making his mood sour. He needed someone and fast.





	Bitter Single

**Author's Note:**

> lots of jihan being sweet and sickening and poor seungkwan has to deal. but someone comes in at the end to help him

Seungkwan side eyed them, nearly gagging at the sight.

Jeonghan and Joshua were sitting next to each other, hands intertwined, whispering in each other’s ears. They were freaking canoodling in open daylight! The two of them whispered and giggled at each other, their faces glowing. Joshua’s eyes sparkled as he laughed at what Jeonghan whispered into his ear. Jeonghan pressed close, his nose brushing Joshua’s cheek, mouth against his ear, lips laying a small kiss before he whispered something that had Joshua flushing and his hand yanked out of Jeonghan’s to smack him lightly.

Joshua wasn’t angry though. No, not at all. His face was a mixture of mortification and exasperated affection. Jeonghan laughed, teasing him, “So cute Shua.”

Joshua’s lips struggled to maintain that line he had them in. Apparently being called cute by your boyfriend made Joshua hyung soft. Something that Jeonghan knew if the smug smile was anything to go by.

Eyes shining with mirth, he continued. “Look at you. So pink after what I said.” Jeonghan continued to tease, voice lilting cutely as if he would be able to get away with it, “Come on. Blush some more for me.” He moved his fingers to Joshua’s red cheeks, something that had Seungkwan near gagging across from them, pressing his knuckles against them lightly.

Shaking his head, Joshua turned away from Jeonghan, his full lips turning into a pout. Jeonghan clearly found it cute, laughing and poking Joshua lightly.

If Seungkwan had to admit it, well, Joshua hyung pouting was cute indeed. He did it rarely and there was something about him not normally losing his cool in public that was oddly captivating. But Seungkwan didn’t want to lose his head to Jeonghan’s possessive tendencies so he kept mum.

“Shua,” he sing-songed, playing with Joshua’s fingers. “Pay attention to me. I’m starved for love.”

That had both Joshua and Seungkwan, who was getting tired of all this lovey dovey shit, snorting.

“What lies,” Joshua murmured, finally turning his attention to Jeonghan. “I just gave you kisses before we got here. And I’m in your personal space giggling and letting you kiss me. And touch me. Which is no doubt grossing Seungkwan out.”

“Thanks for the mention,” Seungkwan piped up. Finally. Maybe the sickening couple would stop and they’d be able to actually—

“But you didn’t kiss me here,” Jeonghan whined.

Damn. Seungkwan spoke too soon, his mouth clamped shut again. He frowned. Almost wanting to pout too.

Joshua blinked, raising his brows.

Good lord. Seungkwan started sinking into his seat. This would take some time. Once Jeonghan hyung got started it would take some time. Joshua had Jeonghan wrapped around his finger but Joshua was also a softie for his loving boyfriend. He gave in to Jeonghan’s demands a plenty, grossing their friends out. indulging Jeonghan by letting him position Joshua in his lap when they were hanging out in private places. Letting Jeonghan ask for kisses and Joshua giving them while in said lap. Letting Jeonghan splay his hands around his waist and hips, rubbing his face into Joshua’s back or neck in open affection. They were disgusting.

Seungkwan cringed and closed his eyes as Joshua’s eyes softened and he moved in, slowly gracing the whining boyfriend with a kiss. Ugh. Could someone put him out of his misery? Like at this very moment? Please anyone.

Seungkwan wasn’t normally opposed to love and cute things, but damn. He had been playing third wheel a lot lately with these two. He knew they loved him but fuck, lower the pda. Fuck it all if he sounded like a bitter single. Wait, he damn well was a bitter single and having couples in his face was making his mood sour. He needed someone and fast.

* * *

 

“I’m here,” a voice panted out, “sorry for the wait. I missed the stop and had to run back here.”

Looking up Seungkwan’s brows rose. Who was this American looking person and what was he doing here? At least he was good looking. Seungkwan liked eye candy like anyone else.

Joshua tore his lips off of Jeonghan’s cheek, facing the American. “Vernon, there you are. I was wondering if you overslept.”

He laughed, ruffling his hair. “Nah man. Just fell asleep on the bus a bit.” Vernon smirked. “Not that I missed much it seems. PDA Josh?”

Huffing, Joshua shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now that you’re here,” he waved his hand to Seungkwan, “meet Seungkwan. My favorite dongsaeng.” Joshua raised his brow, eyes dancing in a way that made Seungkwan thing he was teasing.

“Hey now,” Vernon said, “I thought I was your favorite.”

“My favorite will be the one who doesn’t tease me. Seungkwannie never does.”

“Then does that mean I’m not your favorite,” Jeonghan piped up. “I tease you a lot.” His face fell, but his lips fought not to smile.

Joshua sighed, his attention going back to Jeonghan.

* * *

 

“How long have they been at it?” Vernon asked, plopping down into the seat next to Seungkwan.

“Since we got here,” Seungkwan answered, voice nearly dead. “I wanted to barf one too many times.”

Giving Seungkwan a mischevious smile, Vernon said, “Let’s order the most expensive thing here and make them pay for it. In exchange for subjecting us to their PDA.”

Seungkwan smiled right back at him, forgetting how Jeonghan hyung could be mildly vindictive if he wanted to exact revenge. Joshua hyung would hold him back. “I think this is the start of a very good friendship Vernon.”

He grinned. “You bet.”

Maybe Seungkwan might be less of a bitter single sometime eventually. More friends meant more connections. Or maybe a friend could turn into something more. Maybe.


End file.
